Sua vida minha vida
by HarunoN
Summary: decada de 20, romance, UA Itachi bom e algumas mudanças na história, mas os casais são os tradicionais


**Sua vida minha vida**

Esta é uma nova fic (UA), com os casais de sempre, não consigo mudar, a única que eu acho que combina com outros pares é a Ino, mas o resto, não tem jeito eles se completam...

Fico triste e feliz de saber que o Naruto não me pertence, só fico triste pois demora muito os cap dos mangas... Eu queria que o Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi e Kakashi fossem de verdade, para eu agarrá-los (ai se meu namorado vê eu escrevendo isso)... LINDOSSSSSSSSSSS...

Romance, Drama, Porrada, um pouquinho de tudo... esta fic acontece na década de 20, e ela tem uns Uchihas lindos, um Itachi bonzinho, um Uzumaki igual... todos estão entrando na faculdade, e vamos considerar que a faculdade começa com 20 anos...

**Prólogo**

Desde de pequenos foram criados juntos, a família Uzumaki, a família Uchiha, a família Hyuuga, a Yamanaka e a Subaku, alta sociedade, lindos...

A família Uzumaki era formada por Jiraya, um escritor de livros hentais, mas muito bondoso e adorava seu filho e seu neto, Yondaime pai de Naruto, este era extremamente respeitado, pois se tratava de um ex-líder de governo justo, que apesar da pouca idade era extremamente competente e sempre com idéias de melhorias para todos, ele largou tudo quando sua jovem esposa morreu ao dar a luz ao seu tesouro, Naruto, 20 anos, nome que a mãe havia escolhido entes de morrer, este era um menino desleixado, bagunceiro, trapalhão, mas lindo, olhos azuis como o oceano e cabelos loiros como a cor do sol, não muito alto, corpo musculoso, todo homem, mas quem o conhecesse com aquele sorriso bobo, e os olhos brilhando não tinha como não apaixonar por ele no mesmo momento, pois a inocência estava presente naquele menino, ele era melhor amigo de Uchiha Sasuke, companheiros em tudo, e era apaixonado pela pequena Hyuuga Hinata.

A família Uchiha era uma das mais respeitadas da cidade, devido a sua linhagem avançada conhecida como Sharingan, ele no governo de Yondaime era o ministro das forças armadas, comandado por Uchiha Fugako, um homem serio, frio, mas amoroso e bondoso, melhor amigo de Yondaime, e Uchiha Mikoto, esposa de Fugako, alegre, inteligente e que mandava na casa, eles tinham dois filhos Uchiha Itachi, 25 anos, formado em relações internacionais, gênio e já era general do exercito, lindo, frio, serio, muito parecido com os pais e estava de casamento marcado com Shizume, o braço direito da Hokage Tsunade, Uchiha Sasuke, 20 anos, o caçula e o mais lindo, tão gênio quanto o irmão, melhor amigo de Naruto, frio, serio, nunca havia se apaixonado, e não tinha vontade nenhuma, pois tinha tantas meninas nos pés dele, que ele não via graça, havia namorado Yamanaka Ino, apenas por diversão, mas nunca gostou realmente dela, namoraram por 2 anos e fazia 1 ano que não estavam juntos.

A Família Yamanaka, era constituída por Ino e seus pais, donos da maior floricultura dos paises, com filiais em Konoha e Suna, extremamente ricos e poderosos, ela era considerada a mais bonita da sociedade, com vários prêmios de beleza, ela era alta, loira, olhos azuis, corpo de dar inveja, não sentia mais aquela paixão pelo Uchiha, e eram apenas grandes amigos, ela foi criada junto com Hinata e Temari.

A família Hyuuga, era a mais antiga e tradicional família do país Konoha, linhagem avançada chamado de Byakugan, olhos perolados e bancos, ela tinha como chefe Hiashi, pai de Hinata e Hanabi e tio de Neji, este o gênio de clã, lindo, cabelos cumpridos, levemente presos, era o braço direito de Itachi, e eram grandes amigos, apesar de Neji ter a idade de Sasuke, ele era apaixonado por uma menina da classe baixa, chamada Mitsashi Tenten, mas eles ainda não haviam conversado, apenas paixão à 1ª vista.

A família Subaku, era constituída por Subaku no Temari, Subaku no Kankuru e Subaku no Gaara, este ultimo Kazegake do país de Suna, país aliado a Konoha, e mais jovem eleito, com apenas 18 anos, já fazia 2 anos que estava no poder, 20 anos, ruivo, frio, inteligente, e que possui uma certa queda pela Yamanaka Ino, mas não demostra, Temari, a mais velha dos irmãos, com 25 anos, forte, determinada, bondosa, mas ninguém era louco de desafiá-la, junto com o seu irmão Kankuru, 24 anos, estranho, forte, mulherengo, economista, era o braço direito do irmão no governo, e como Temari e Gaara estão indo para a faculdade que fica em Konoha ( Temari adiou os estudos pois o irmão Gaara precisava de apoio na campanha e depois no governo), Kankuru ficará responsável pelo governo.

Mais ao sul da cidade de Konoha, na área pobre da cidade, existia muitas famílias, e algumas dessas pessoas por serem esforçadas, inteligentes, haviam passado na faculdade com bolsas esses eram a Haruno Sakura, Mitsaki Tenten, Nara Shikamaru e Haruno Sai (o Sai vai ser irmão adotivo da Sakura).

A família Mitsaki, era uma família simples, mas unida, tinha uma única herdeira que era Tenten, uma menina simples, forte, linda, delicada, determinada, que havia conhecido um lindo garoto da alta sociedade chamado Neji, quando ele comprou uma arma antiga, a família possuía uma loja de armas antigas, esta que foi aberta pelo bisavô da moça, e ela conhecia tudo sobre armas, mas desde aquele dia estava sonhando acordada.

A família Nara, pertencia a um clã que nunca foi muito respeitado, pois o consideravam preguiçosos, mas possuíam uma inteligência acima da média, tanto que o antigo Hokage e a nova Hokage Tsunade sempre precisavam deles, mas eles não queriam ser poderosos ou ricos, tava boa do jeito que estava, e não era diferente com Nara Shikamaru, 20 anos, QI de mais de 200, lindo, forte, preguiçoso, problemático e tudo para ele era tedioso.

Hatake Kakashi, um homem, professor de estatística, matemática e línguas estrangeiras na faculdade de Konoha neto de Chiyo-baa-sama (ela será de Konoha, e avó), filho se sua filha, o qual os pais de Kakashi haviam sido assassinados a mando do banqueiro da cidade, por isso ele também trabalhava como um dos generais do exercito e junto com Itachi, não perdiam para ninguém, eram os mais fortes, mulherengo, fanático pelos livros do avô do Naruto, e ele treina Sasuke e Naruto nas artes das forças armadas, amiguíssimo de Kankuru, no qual fizeram faculdades juntos, eles vão para as noitadas juntas, e não tem interesse nenhum em namorar, mas este atraído por uma das professoras chamada Anko, ele é misterioso coma aquela mascara, que tampa o olho esquerdo, que só apenas os amigos sabem o que ele esconde, é primo de Sakura e Sai.

A senhora Chiyi-baa-sama teve duas filhas no qual se casaram com a família Haruno e a Família Hatake, ela é uma anciã da vila e vive num sitio com o neto Kakashi, uma senhora justa, boa, tem 90 anos, e era uma excelente médica, mas abandonou o cargo quando se casou e teve as suas filhas.

A família Haruno é formada agora por Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sai e Haruno Sasori (o Sasori é pai da Sakura, pois pelo manga ele tem a cor dos olhos da Sakura) um homem muito bom, mas esta totalmente abalado pois a esposa morreu a pouco tempo por uma doença desconhecida e como moravam em outro pais não conseguiu chegar a Konoha a tempo para que ela tivesse um bom tratamento, pois como eram de classe média baixa não tinham dinheiro para que ela se trata-se no pais do Som, ela não tinha um tratamento especifico e a mãe acabou falecendo no caminho, eles alguns meses antes de terem a Sakura ainda em Konoha, adotaram um menino recém-nascido que haviam deixado na porta da casa deles no qual chamaram de Sai, eles foram para o Som, pois o pai dela trabalhava no banco de lá que era comandado pelo Kage do Som Orochimaru, e foi transferido para lá, por mais que ele pedisse que queria ficar na filial de Konoha, o banqueiro não aceitou, e eles tiveram que mudar, agora ele havia pedido demissão e voltado a Konoha, com seus filhos e tinham conseguido passar na faculdade, depois do falecimento da esposa Sasori passou a beber e jogar, Sakura era uma menina doce, alegre, amorosa, carinhosa, era muito parecida com a mãe a não ser os olhos que eram do pai, linda, curvas, enquanto vivia no Som, uma das garotas mais cobiçada pelos homens, por isso estava sempre acompanhada de seu irmão, o sonho dela é ser médica, e ajudar o pai a sair daquele estado que a entristecia muito, Sai era um garoto lindo, forte, olhos negros penetrantes e sorriso sarcástico, forte, inteligente, teve um ensinamento militar o qual odiava, pois não queria pertencer a um exercito corrupto e ruim, queria se alistar ao exercito de Konoha, que era a cidade natal, amava muito a família dele, especialmente a irmã, pois ela era frágil, e meiga, com isso era super protetor, foi para o campo militar, pois uma vez falaram para os pais dele que ele era apaixonado pela irmã, e como o pai deles sempre se deixou iludir pelos outros e acabou colocando o garoto no exercito, depois se arrependeu, pois descobriu que tudo que haviam falado do menino era mentira e com isso o trouxe de volta para casa, Sai apesar de tudo entendeu o pai, e agora junto com a família tentava a todo custo fazer com que Sasori se reerguesse, mas como o pai estava acabado ele e Sakura começaram a trabalhar em Konoha, ele no exercito era do pelotão de Itachi e Neji, e Sakura como recepcionista no hospital de Konoha.

Primeiro dia de faculdade, todos estavam muito ansiosos, pois hoje começaria uma nova vida para todos, os poderosos da cidade chegaram de carro (só eles tinham), mas como era uma faculdade rica, a maioria também era, então os únicos que chegaram de carroça foram Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai e Tenten, que sempre foram amigos de infância. Chagaram na faculdade e dividiram-se cada um para o seu curso;

Sakura – Medicina

Ino – Botânica

Tenten – Educação Física

Shikamaru – Engenharia

Neji – Economia

Temari – Direito

Sasuke – Direito

Gaara – Administração de Empresas

Sai – Arquitetura

Naruto – Administração de Empresas

Hinata – Diplomacia

Continua

Introdução apenas – Agora à história começa – os modelos de roupas serão da novela Chocolate com Pimenta, algumas coisas eu mudei para ter sentido a história e vamos fingir que já existiam todos esses cursos em 1920, é que eu não queria todos estudando juntos...

Façam uma desempregada (mudando de emprego do banco Real para o Banco Santander) feliz e deixem reviews...

O capitulo de Gravidez, espero estar mandando amanhã...

Beijos


End file.
